Never Too Late
by Cool And Creative Two
Summary: Adrianna had just boarded the plane headed for Las Vegas when she received a call that would leave her wondering. Was it too late for her to get out of the plane right now and search for Dixon, wherever he was? Post 4x24. Please read, review, and recommend!


**Hello, and welcome, my fellow authors and readers! If you guys have been watching 90210, from what we saw in the finale, Dixon had just gotten into a terrible car accident, and Adrianna had just boarded a plane to Las Vegas for a country music tour. Since there hasn't been at least one story for the couple, I've decided to be the first and write a story that explores of what could possibly happen next. I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Never Too Late**_

Adrianna turned to give a quick glance behind her before she went into the plane and found a comfortable seat for her to sit in for the flight.

Although she did feel quite glad Dixon hadn't chosen to put a music career over her like she had thought for the past few weeks, she was still disappointed that he didn't come to their meeting spot.

Despite having doubt in her mind that Dixon didn't even love or believe in her, Adrianna knew that she did still love him with all her heart.

Otherwise, Adrianna never would have gone to the pier and waited for Dixon to meet her there in the first place, and then maybe, they could have had a second chance.

Adrianna almost jumped in surprise when she heard a ringing sound come from inside her handbag, and she actually had some hope that it would be Dixon calling her, but it happened to be Navid instead.

"Hey, Navid! I'm sorry, but I've just boarded a plane headed for Las Vegas, and I can't be on a cellphone until it's up in the air, so I'll have to say goodbye for now. Adrianna said.

"Ade, please wait! This is important! It's about Dixon!" Navid shouted through the phone, and Adrianna was just about to hang up when she stopped from hearing Dixon's name.

"Dixon? What about him, because if you must know, he recently left a message telling me to meet him somewhere, and he never showed up. He broke my heart not only once, but twice, and that's why I'm not going to let him do that to me ever again!" Adrianna shouted before hanging up the phone.

She was about to put it back in her handbag when it started going off, and Adrianna really started to get so annoyed that she was even thinking of throwing her phone down on the floor and smashing it with her foot, but she knew that really wasn't such a great idea.

"Alright, Navid, I'm listening. What is it with Dixon that's so important for me to know about?" Adrianna asked, and obviously, the last thing she had been expecting to hear that Dixon was in a car accident.

"Just please hear me out. Dixon had called me, and said that he was supposed to be in Los Angeles right now, but he got a flat tire while driving through the mountains and he didn't even have a signal to call you, and then you weren't answering your phone."

Not only did Adrianna know why Dixon hadn't managed to make it to meet her at the pier, but she also understood why she didn't know about any messages from him, and that was because Austin was keeping

"Dixon loves you, Ade. He wanted me to tell you that because it's true, and to not have you give up on him, because he still wants to be with you, and I talked about how t I couldn't believe he ran off and that he had a lot of explaining to do, and before he could respond, I heard a loud crash..." Navid stopped going on when Adrianna had cut in.

"Navid, where is Dixon right now? Did he tell you? Please, you have to let me know." Adrianna asked, and she was definately desperate to find out answers.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't say his exact location, but just that he was coming to see you. I'm not sure which hospital..." Navid answered, but Adrianna quickly got her mind on something else.

She couldn't stay in this plane for Las Vegas, when she just found out from Navid that not only was Dixon giving up on singing his own music during Haley Reinhart's tour shows, but that he got badly hurt in coming back for her.

"Don't worry, Navid, wherever he is, I'm going to find him, and I going to start right now. Thank you." Adrianna said, and quickly hung up her phone, put it back in her purse before getting out of her seat, and going of the end to the plane to get her luggage.

Austin immediately took notice of what Adrianna was doing, and he didn't like what he was seeing, and so he stopped her from going any further by grabbing her arm.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going? You're opening for my father in Vegas, so you're not supposed to just get on this plane, that means you have to stay in it for the flight too!" Austin reminded.

"I know that, Austin, and I'm sorry, but I just got a call from Navid, and he told me that Dixon was in a major car accident. He got hurt while he was on his way to meet me at the pier, and that's why I have to find him, wherever he is, and see if he's still okay." Adrianna explained.

"Adrianna, c'mon, I'm sure that can wait. Maybe if you stay here, you'll soon be able to hear about it on the news, where it will say that Dixon is just fine, and he'll be out of the hospital in no time." Austin suggested.

"How can I possibly know that Dixon's okay for sure, and I can't even imagine to go on with this concert without knowing if he's even still alive or not." Adrianna replied, as she pulled her arm out of her hard grasp.

"You should know that my dad's going to be pretty mad right when he finds out that you've suddenly changed your mind on making your public debut as a country singer!" Austin shouted, as he chased after Adrianna out of the plane.

"Austin, I'm sure that your father will understand why I'm not coming if you can just call and tell him about what happened to Dixon. Maybe he'll decide to have my debut postponed for a while." Adrianna suggested.

"Are you seriously willing to put this great opportunity aside? This is your big chance for you to get back into music and become a world famous superstar! Don't you even care about this at all?" Austin asked.

"Yes, I do care about music a lot, but I also happen to care about Dixon so much right now that I can't just let him go and forget about him, and that's why it's important for me to find him.

Besides, wouldn't you care about Dixon too since you're supposed to be his friend? Does his health mean anything for you to at least worry about what's happened to him? Why is it so important for us to still go to Las Vegas anyway?" Adrianna asked.

"It's important because I'm your manager, and I have to do my job, so please just get on the plane and then we can let this wole situation slide and my dad won't ever have to find out about it." Austin insisted.

"Why does it matter if he knows about this or not? What's the worse thing that he could do if you tell him that I won't be performing in Las Vegas today?" Adrianna asked.

"Because if my dad finds out that you won't be in Vegas, he'll believe I haven't been starting to do any work with this job, and he'll cut me off from my allowance, and then I won't be having any more money." Austin answered.

"So you've been using me all this time! You knew that I'm good at singing and so the only way that you could get a record deal for me was if I went country because you have obviously have connections to people in country music, which only happens to be just your father.

This whole country music career was just all about you, and so you never even believed in me at all, and I should have known better than to trust you, especially with the fact that you've kept Dixon's messages a secret from me, and that's why I don't want you to be my manager anymore. Goodbye." Adrianna said, before turning around to leave.

Even though Adrianna could still hear Austin's voice telling her that he was sorry and for her to come back, so that he would explain, but she already had made up her mind and wasn't going back.

Adrianna eventually realized that she didn't use her own car to get to the airport, but she paid a taxi to get there, but first, she started thinking of the nearest hospital which Dixon would be brought to.

She suddenly remembered when Dixon had suffered a stroke at a recording studio, an ambulance arrived and taken both of them over to Los Angeles Memorial Hospital, which was also the very same place that Dixon had found Ivy's sick husband, Raj.

Despite not knowing whether or not Dixon could be sent to that specific hospital, Adrianna thought that it was better to just go there instead of standing around thinking.

"Taxi!" Adrianna shouted as she stood quite close to the road, but not so much that she could possibly get herself hurt, and when a cab stopped to come by, she sighed with relief.

The taxi driver was kind enough to help Adrianna put her luggage bag into the trunk before getting back in the car and waiting until Adrianna got herself in and told what was her destination.

"Can you please take me to a hospital, Los Angeles Memorial?" Adrianna asked, as she looked into her purse until she found a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the driver.

Once the taxi was driving on the road again, Adrianna started to wonder whether or not she should call everyone and tell them about what happened to Dixon.

Not only were they Adrianna's friends, but they were Dixon's friends too, and if if hadn't been for him, then she never would have gotten a second chance in the first place.

She didn't know if Dixon was already at Los Angeles Memorial, or if he's being taken to a different hospital, so Adrianna decided that it was best to wait on calling their friends until she saw Dixon first.

Maybe she didn't even have to make a call and let them know, since Navid had previously told her that he heard a crashing sound while talking to Dixon, so she was sure that he was already doing that.

About a half hour had passed by in time before the taxi had finally reached the hospital, and Adrianna made sure to get her luggage bag from out of the trunk of the car.

Adrianna quickly made her way through the front door of the entrance to the desk of the receptionist, who was still busy on the phone, so Adrianna waited until the woman was finished.

"Thank you for patiently waiting. Now what can I help with you with?" The receptionist asked, and she was surprised when Adrianna immediately came out with what she wanted to say.

"So today, a friend of mine, Navid Shirazi, told me on the phone that someone I know has just been in a car accident, and somehow, I had a feeling that he would be in this hospital. His name is Dixon Wilson." Adrianna said, as the receptionist started to check on the computer.

"We actually just had a few patients brought in here from an ambulence that came about half an hour ago. It seemed that from their current condition, they needed to be taken to the OR. It was only a small group of about three young men." The receptionist explained.

"I don't mean to sound racist or anything, but did one of those guys happened to be black? I'm quite sure that's the color of the person I know. Do you have any pictures of those patients that I can look at, or could I be able to see any of them right now?" Adrianna asked.

"Yes, but I'll need to get your name first, and it's important for me to know that because it wouldn't be so good to have a stranger coming in to see him." The receptionist requested.

Of course, and my name is Adrianna Tate-Duncan. I think that I've been here as a patient before, but I'm sure that doesn't really matter, does it?" Adrianna asked.

"I don't think so, but unless you're coming here for medical reasons, and what I mean by that is, do you need to have an important check-up, just in case?" The receptionist questioned.

"No, I only came here to see somebody, that's all. Could you please tell me what room Dixon's in, and would you happen to know whether he happens to be awake, or sleeping right now?"

"Ms. Tate-Duncan, I'm terribly sorry for not telling you about this sooner, but with the impact that was caused from the crash, Mr. Wilson and his friends have been left in a comatose state ever since the accident happened a few hours ago."

Just right when the receptionist said that information, Adrianna instantly felt her body become numb, and everything all around her had started to be spinning, and the receptionist, as well as some of the hospital staff members had come to her side to make sure that she was alright.

After being helped up off the floor and getting a drink of water while having a seat to sit down at the cafeteria for a few minutes, Adrianna's headache gone, and she was feeling better enough to enter Dixon's hospital room.

It was such a huge miracle that the car accident didn't have Dixon killed, but it could have possibly happened, and he was now in a hospital bed without even being able to have the ability to consciously feel, speak, hear, or even move.

Adrianna knew that Dixon would eventually come out of the coma, and she didn't really care when that would happen, whether it was going to take weeks, or months, or probably a year.

Once Dixon did wake up, Adrianna would make sure to tell him that she's so sorry for ever having doubt with him not only loving her, but also believing in her for the past few weeks.

While Adrianna could definately feel glad and relieved that it wasn't too late for the problems between her and Dixon to soon be resolved, she was still hoping that it's never too late for the two of them to have a second chance with being together as a couple.

**_Fin_**


End file.
